


Red Witch

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Rough Sex, Rowena enjoys a strong man, Rowena isn't all bad, Sam isn't all good, Sam likes a challenge, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Rowena isn't all bad. She's willing to help out here and there, especially when she knows it earns her a future favor from Sam Winchester. Sam isn't all good. He's willing to admit that there's something entirely intriguing about a woman who knows exactly what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaindy/gifts).



Going to a witch for help was hardly Sam's style. But then, he had done it before, hadn't he? When Dean needed him, he would go to anyone, and to any lengths. If it was for Dean, anything was an option. 

Then came the Darkness, and Rowena had proven she could fight on the side of...well...good was what Sam wanted to believe they were, but really it was a motley crew made of every faction who didn't want the solar system to be unmade, so that really wasn't saying much. Metatron, Crowley and Lucifer had been a part of that same team, so it wasn't as though membership requirements included anything other than power and a will to survive. For that matter, Snidely Whiplash could have joined the team if he had arrived in time. 

They had survived Amara, and that was the end of the alliance, members scattered around the globe to pick at the wreckage and claim what they could. And here was Sam, trying to get part of the band back together. 

The wacky misadventures of the Men of Letters, Fucked-Up London Chapter, had left Sam with a parting gift: horrendous nightmares. It was entirely too reminiscent of his time spent battling Lucifer inside his own mind, first when his wall was broken, then when he fought down terrifying visions from the Cage during Amara’s reign on Earth. He had tried everything to shut the nightmares down, but they persisted stubbornly, robbing him of sleep he badly needed, and Sam was at a similar level of desperation which had led him to the witch the first time. 

The spellwork was beyond him, and he hated to admit it, but he needed someone far more skilled in the arts. And that was really unfair, he thought. If he could summon the King of freaking Hell with a few herbs and Latin in a slight Kansan accent, he should be able to dissolve some nasty nightmares. 

“Aye, but it isn't so simple, Samuel,” the witch purred at him. “You think far too rudimentarily about it all. A spell’s potency is not necessarily linked to its outcome. And for another thing, love, you've been assuming that you're simply battling normal nightmares.”

He stared in fascination. He had tried to keep his face hard and his eyes cold, out of pride, but now he found himself intrigued. “Then what?”

“You've got a lovely little hex on you, dear. Crude, but effective and quite well-cast.”

Sam watched her from across the table. “Can I trust you with this? What's the pound of flesh you're going to take for it?”

Rowena smiled. “A lad like you could help me with a little something. But let's work a little magic first. For free. One time only. For old time's sake.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “You're not going to charge me? No assassination or anything?”

“Hm,” she sighed. “Didn't quite work out last time, did it?” 

Her accent had originally just added to her acidic nature, but Sam was startled to realize that it was growing on him. In fact, he liked it. 

This tiny woman, with so much raw power running through her, with that lovely voice and that shock of flaming hair…

Sam shook himself. What the hell? This was Rowena! Mother of Crowley, the most obnoxious and conniving, most loathsome demon Sam had ever…

Rowena licked her lips, and threw Sam's train of thought completely off the rails. “Samuel? Shall we?”

He took a deep breath to clear out all his racing thoughts. “Yeah. Please. I appreciate it.” 

There had to be a catch. This was Rowena, the lovely, powerful, defiant, clever Rowena. Yet, true to her word, she performed the spell, and Sam could feel a physical change, a darkness dissolving from inside. 

A relieved smile came over him. “Thank you,” he breathed. 

She nodded. “It has been a very long time since I was thanked sincerely, pet. That nearly makes it worthwhile. I don't always do wicked things, you know.”

It was Sam's turn to lick his lips. He knew part of it was the elation of being rid of the plague of night terrors, but he couldn't help the way he was reacting to being so close to this remarkable woman. “I don't always do good things,” he countered. 

Rowena looked up with a surprised smile. “Is that so? A sweet lad like you, what could you possibly know about being wicked?”

Sam smirked. He took hold of her tiny hands in his large ones. “More than you think. For example...I may have truly enjoyed seeing you in chains once upon a time.”

She glowered at him, but there was a hint of interest there too. “Aye, but you didn't have a thought about what to do with me while I was there.”

His hands tightened over her wrists. “Didn't I? And those cuffs were to prevent magic. I don't need anything just to keep you. I can do that barehanded.”

“Can you?” she teased in that liquid purr of hers. “I wonder.”

A spike of arousal stabbed through him at the challenge. “You like strong men, Rowena,” he ventured. 

“I like strong men,” she agreed. “Alpha men. It's difficult to find someone who can handle a powerful woman. But one who could...I would like that very much.”

Sam sneered at her. His competitive nature and his growing arousal were dampening down the part of his mind that was still suspicious. 

Rowena shrugged then. “But when a lass has had both Lucifer and God in her arms, what can a boy like you offer?”

It was a testament to perfect discipline that when something inside Sam snapped, he yet remained very still, like a hunter after prey. “I think you know I'm exactly what you want.”

“I don't know, giant. You may be too meek. But I'm willing to give you a chance-”

He heard nothing after the consent. He flew at her as if he'd been coiled into a spring, and knocked her chair entirely to the ground. He protected her head from hitting, but relished her cry of surprise. Her eyes were wild with excitement, and he thrilled with it. He lifted her into his arms, then threw her over his shoulder with ease. Not since Ruby had he enjoyed such a tiny, strong body, and he intended to enjoy it to the last drop. 

There was a ridiculous four poster bed covered in lace and silk a room away. He tossed her onto it, and grinned ferally as that lovely body bounced back to meet him. 

Rowena was watching him with nearly arrogant lust. Sam had rarely known a woman who expressed such complete confidence in her sexuality. Certainly part of it was a game of power, like it had been for Ruby. But mostly, Rowena was simply giving herself over to whatever she wanted, and that was a form of strength Sam was fascinated by. People around him came back from the dead all the time. Rowena was the only person Sam had known to have literally brought herself back. She was practically feline in her independence, but also in her lust for comfort. She was a survivor, but she enjoyed the finest life had to offer. She worked for strength, and she yearned for recognition. 

He crawled over her, and held her wrists against the bed without effort in one large hand. Then he slowed to a painful pace. His instinct was perfect, and he felt a twinge of smugness as Rowena’s eyes fluttered closed. 

Sam's lips caressed her throat, eliciting a gentle moan. In time, he nipped with teeth without warning, and was rewarded with a thick gasp, and a graceful roll of her body beneath him. He grinned into her skin. Rowena wanted a strong hand, but she also wanted to be worshipped by that hand. He could work with that. 

Rowena did not apologize for what she was, nor what she wanted. Well, neither did Sam. 

And just then, he wanted a small red witch with a stunning smirk, an intriguing accent, and a lust for power that Sam knew he could fulfill.


End file.
